


Perfect

by stagecrime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, For a Friend, How Do I Tag This, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You Have Been Warned, also, i was listening to epiphany by taylor swift on repeat while writing this, ilyyyyy, it’s short yall, merry christmas alec!!, secret santa type thing, that’s it, with a side of invisible string and mirrorball, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stagecrime/pseuds/stagecrime
Summary: Remus is perfect.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punkkkkboi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkkkkboi/gifts).



> merry christmas alec!! ily <3 hope you enjoy!!

_Perfect._

As Sirius watches Remus, hunched over an essay in the common room a midnight, that’s the only word he can think of to describe him. Perfect.

It’s how he would describe him tired, sitting on the astronomy tower at night, silently crying, and alive, drinking everyone under the table at parties or trash-talking Slytherins into the microphone at Quidditch matches.

It’s how he would describe the feeling of laying in bed on top of the covers together in the dark, sweaty and exhausted but so, so happy.

It’s what he says out loud, in barely a whisper, as he watches Remus now.

“Hey, love,” Sirius says softly as he stands from his spot on the armchair and crosses over to where Remus sits. Remus smiles, just as soft, and stretches out a hand for Sirius to take.

“Hi.”

“It’s almost one a.m.,” Sirius says, looking at Remus very pointedly. “We have classes tomorrow.” He takes Remus’ hand and begins to massage the tight muscles. Remus sighs, with relief and pleasure, and his eyes slip closed.

“And?” There’s a faint smile on his face.

“Tired?”

The look Remus gives Sirius plainly says _Yes, and there’s no way in heaven or hell I’m admitting it to you._

“Time for bed?” Sirius kisses Remus’ knuckles and gives a soft smile, finally releasing his hand. He knows what the answer will be.

Remus sighs, but nods. “I guess so.”

Sirius smiles, happy, and nods too. “Come upstairs.”

Remus hums. “Coming. Just gotta finish this paragraph-“

“Uh-uh.” Sirius shakes his finger, trying not to smile. “Bed. You know that one paragraph will turn into one more. And one more. And one more. And one-“

Now Remus is laughing. “Okay, okay, I get it.”

“So? Coming?”

Remus blinks, then nods and pushes his chair back, covering a yawn with his hand. “Mmph.”

Sirius giggles. “What was that, love?”

Remus grunts again. “Mmph.”

Sirius grins, biting his lip. He offers his hand to Remus, who takes it silently, and they start up the staircase to the dorm room. When Sirius gets into bed, Remus climbs into Sirius’ bed with him without a second thought, curling himself around Sirius’ body.

“I love you.” It’s a whisper, barely there. But Remus hears.

“I love you. So much.”

Sirius can hear Remus’ smile.

And Remus _is_ perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> <3
> 
> tumblr: [@silversickles](https://silversickles.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
